Many Meetings
by AngelofElements
Summary: Oneshot Kuronue is back to life, and he's looking for his long lost buddy Kurama. Lucky him, he's found four Kuramas! Well, there's only one real Kurama, but there are some demons that Kuronue believes should be a Kurama . . . like Hiei.


Kuronue opened his eyes with a groan. He was lying on the ground near some trees. Because there was no sun to guess the time of day with, he assumed that it was night. His entire body hurt, like he hadn't used it in awhile. Experimentally, he levered himself up to a sitting position. So far so good. He didn't exactly remember what had happened. But then it slowly came back to him. The castle, the shiny thing, the bamboo. And the last thought he'd had before he'd died . . .

"DAMN THE SPANIARDS!" He shouted out into the night. Hey, if it was the last thing he said before he died, it should be the first thing that he said when he came back to life. Why was he back to life? This is Yu Yu Hakusho, people. _Nobody_ stays dead forever.

There was a groan beside him. He looked over to see a tall man with a black trench coat, long black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and a metal mask sitting next to him. Now, we all know that this is our favorite demon that makes things go boom Karasu. However, Kuronue did not think that. This is why: Every demon has their own energy. This energy can normally be sensed by demons of equal or higher status. This energy is also manifested in their attacks, leaving a remnant for a particularly sensitive demon like Kuronue to pick up on. An example would be Kurama's plants or Hiei's flame attacks. A sensitive demon that had sensed their energy before would be able to sense their energy in a thing or place that it was released in and tell who had cast the attack.

Now, Karasu's energy was far different from Kurama's or Hiei's, but there was one tiny detail that led Kuronue astray. There was still a bit of Kurama's Vampire Plant in Karasu's chest, so there was Kurama's energy emanating from Karasu, who had not quite regained his energy yet. He was still trying to get consciousness down; one thing at a time. So Kuronue sensed Kurama's energy and . . .

"KURAMA!" he cried. He then glomped poor Karasu, who hadn't quite gotten the whole memory thing down, so for all he knew he _was_ Kurama.

"Eh, yes?" he murmured while trying to breathe through Kuronue's death-grip.

"Kurama! How're you doing? Man, you've changed a lot. You're all black now . . ." A grin split his face. "I know! I'll call you black Kurama!" Now, this may seem stupid and OOC for even Kuronue, but there is a reason behind it. You see, being dead for so long had made Kuronue go a _little_ loopy. Just a little. So the vestiges of his sanity that he'd managed to save up over the years were now gone. And that is how Karasu was christened "Black Kurama".

It was at this moment that Karasu's memories came back. "Wait, I'm not Kurama!"

Kuronue gasped. "OH NO! You have amnesia! Poor Black Kurama! We need to find some way fix you. TO THE HARDWARE STORE!" Now, you can imagine what Karasu was thinking at this moment. Well, there were many thoughts including one with matches and a paintbrush factory, but the pre-dominant one was "There is no way in hell that I'm going to go anywhere with this crazy bat . . . especially a hardware store." So Karasu did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He ran as fast and as hard as he could, clícheted flames burning in his wake.

"BLACK KURAMA! WAIT UP!"

Karasu did not want to be caught by this _maniac_, so he decided that hiding was his best option. He scanned the area and found an open window in a house to his left. He immediately jumped through it. As we all know, windows lead to rooms. This room happened to be a bedroom. And not just any bedroom, my friend. It happened to be the bedroom of Kurama.

Kurama was quite shocked to see a guy that he'd killed jump through his window and dive under his bed. He cautiously approached the bed and knelt down to peek under it.

"Um, Karasu?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you not dead, and why the hell are you under my bed?" Kurama winced at his accidental rhyme. He needed to stop reading poetry before bed.

"I have no idea why I'm not dead, and I'm trying to hide from that insane bat, so I'm hiding under your bed." Karasu and Kurama winced. The rhyming thing was infective.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"At the moment I'm too preoccupied with losing the bat. Also, once you've been dead killing things kinna loses its appeal. Now burning things . . ." Kurama could _hear_ the look of pleasure on Karasu's face.

This could have lead to a long and philosophical discussion about life, death, fire, and socks (though neither of them are sure why), if Kuronue hadn't flown in at that exact moment.

"Black Kurama," he whined. "Come out! We need to go and find a hardware store." He then noticed Kurama staring at him.

"K-Kuronue?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kurama."

Kuronue's brain was faced with a dilemma. This kid said he was Kurama, and he certainly had the energy signature for it, but there already was Black Kurama. However, instead of reasoning it out, Kuronue's brain decided that there were two Kuramas and that was that. But this new Kurama needed a name . . .

"RED KURAMA!" Kurama was glomped by his best friend. He actually managed to stay upright; a feat worthy of praise considering about 155 pounds of bat had just plummeted into him at 20 miles per hour.

"_Red_ Kurama."

Kuronue grinned. "Yep. He's Black Kurama," He pointed to the bottom of the bed where Karasu's eyes were staring out at the scene. "And you're Red Kurama."

Now, this whole mess would have been cleared up with a few simple explanations and some cuss words on Karasu's part, if Hiei hadn't come into the room for no apparent reason at all. Kuronue was on a roll with this naming Kuramas thing so even though he had no evidence to suggest that this was another Kurama; he greeted the newcomer with . . .

"SHORT KURAMA!" Hiei tried to refuse to be glomped, he really did. But Kuronue would not take "no" for an answer. Hiei needs a statue of him somewhere because he managed to stay upright while being glomped despite that Kuronue was taller than him by a good few feet.

Kuronue grinned at the now glaring and slightly dizzy fire demon. "Now that we're all here, we can help Black Kurama fix his brain." He knelt down and managed by some amazing feat to grab hold of Karasu's legs. He began to pull, while Karasu dug his nails into the floor and tried not to move. Unfortunately, he failed miserably. While this was happening, Kurama was trying to restrain Hiei so he wouldn't disembowel his friend. After all, he wanted a little time to catch up with Kuronue.

So you had Karasu being yanked out from under the bed by Kuronue, Hiei with his fingers close to closing around Kuronue's neck, and Kurama with his hands around Hiei's waist to keep him from killing Kuronue. And then Shiori walked in. Everyone in the room froze. She took one look at the scene, decided she didn't want to know, and left the room.

Just then Jin flew into the room. There's no reason for this really. I just really like Jin. ANYWHO, Jin flew into the room. Kuronue decided, "Hell, why not have FOUR Kuramas?" So Jin was greeted with a glomp and a shout of

"HORNED KURAMA!" Now this could have started a problem, except for the fact that Jin was slightly drunk at that particular moment, and would have agreed if some one had told him that his toes were made of cheese.

"Aye. Ya wanna go flyin'? I hear that the wind currents are great tonight."

"YAY!" And Kuronue and Jin flew off into the night. Kurama, Karasu, and Hiei all vowed to never speak of the incident again.


End file.
